


My Name Is "No"

by LimeOfMagicLimo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dancing and Singing, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Peggy is a strong independent woman who don't need no man, Short One Shot, Singing, Walk Into A Bar, all of them are implied, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeOfMagicLimo/pseuds/LimeOfMagicLimo
Summary: Tony notices Peggy is not in the mood to be hit on and decides the "pretty brunette" is him. Operation Meghan Trainor is a go.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	My Name Is "No"

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me. This has been bouncing around my head for weeks. Hopefully this will shut my brain up.
> 
> I know nothing about America, I know nothing about Army, I know nothing about Air Force.
> 
> Can’t let that stop me from doing a Thing, eh? :D Minimal planning, no beta we die like men.

It was rare that Peggy got free time the same week as Steve and Bucky did. Tired of the military crowd, the Agent, the Sergeant and the Captain pooled into a cab and asked the driver for a quieter hole-in-a-wall bar. The cabbie didn’t disappoint. 

“This is quite pleasant,” Peggy remarked, her sharp gaze gliding over dark wood tables. The place had a cosy atmosphere, rowdy yet not too loud. There was a group gathered around a game of billiard, the obligatory table for regulars, a couple of patrons and seated at the further side of the bar what might be a double date. All four of them were wearing US Air Force jackets and military haircuts though, so maybe they simply had the same idea as Peggy and the boys.

“Yeah,” Bucky grinned, “first round’s on Steve.” The blond only rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics. They would end up sharing the bill like always, anyway. 

They sat down at the bar next to the group of four, an empty seat between Peggy and a young brunet man. Steve sat on her other side, Bucky’s arm thrown over his broad shoulders as the Sergeant ordered for the three of them.

They saw each other at the base often but hardly had time to actually talk. Bucky kept stealing Steve’s fries and complaining about Brock Rumlow, easily avoiding getting stabbed by a fork as Steve didn’t want to actually hurt him. The drinks were decent, the food was good and the company excellent. Time flew by, as it tends to when the mood is merry. On their left, the group was getting slowly but surely drunk, erupting in laughter every few minutes then shushing each other exaggeratedly, sniggering until one of them launched in another story.

Steve leaned his chin on his palm. “Doesn’t he feel a little young to you to be drinking?” he mused, looking at the boy with thick brown curls. He felt Bucky’s weight press against his back as the man leaned over to get a better look. “Don’t know, Stevie, but he’s got friends with him. He’ll be fine even if he gets shitfaced,” he patted Steve on the back. Then he caught a glimpse of the man's face and bright eyes with thick dark eyelashes and snorted as he realised the real reason the flyboy caught Steve's attention. "Unless you want to be the one to walk him home?" he rumbled in Steve's ear and laughed at him when Steve turned crimson.

*** 

Carol was _so_ cool. Maria was so_ cool_. Tony thought he had gotten his fangirling under control in the last few weeks but. They were just so cool. And Rhodey’s crush on Carol was hilarious. He always got so tongue-tied around her.

Tony knew he was making massive heart-eyes but... Moments like these, this cammeradie, was more than worth Howard’s fury at him joining Air Force instead of Stark Industries’ R&D. He’ll still have to go back - and boy did he have plans for when he was back in his workshop. But that was far in the future. Hopefully. 

He sighed dreamily in his glass, smiling like a dope at his three friends. Yeah, he had three whole friends now. The thought made Feelings swell in his chest, fondness and more than a little of love. He still wasn’t used to feeling positive emotions this intense, though he was getting better at handling them. Needing a brief distraction, he glanced at the group of three to his right. Military, that he guessed early on. The men were sitting close to each other, the Gorgeous Brunet basically draped over the Blond And Beautiful’s back. The woman seemed perfectly happy to be excluded from the cuddle pile. She had that ‘strong independent woman who needs no man’ vibe that always got Tony a little weak in the knees. He also considered himself smart enough to know when a girl wasn’t interested, and this lady was it.

The guys playing pool didn’t have the same sense of self-preservation, it seemed.

“-st your type, a pretty brunette thing like that.” “If you won’t, I will.” “Just say go say hi. You’ve been staring since they came in,” “She is pretty hot.” “Think either of them is her boyfriend?” “They’re each other’s boyfriend, I think.”

Tony looked at the military woman, pretending to be reading the menu on the far wall. Her lips painted in sharp red lipstick were pursed and she was pinching her nose. Not enthusiastic to make new connections, then. Well, Tony could take care of that. He knocked back his drink just as the lad - not a bad looking lad he had to admit, but not his type, approached the empty seat between the two brunettes. Tony dropped the glass on the bar with a thud and turned on his stool to face the suitor.

“Hey,” he said, and dear he sounded rather tipsy. He didn’t drink that much, did he? Aw, military was ruining his alcohol resistance. “I think it’s so cute and so sweet how you let your friends encourage you to talk to me,” the he flopped a hand to indicate himself, saw the lady’s eyebrows shoot up. He grinned at her before turning back to the suitor. “But let me stop you there, yeah? Before you speak.” Next to him, Maria was elbowing Carol. Like Carol was not going to support his stupid. Carol was cool like that. He took a deep breath, “My name is _no_, my sign is _no_, my number is no. You need to let it go. You need to let it go, nah to the ah to the no, no, no!” he sang, wagging his finger at the lad, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Rhodey sighed and dropped his head in his hands. Sourpatch.

Tony was a good singer. When he was drunk, he was, in his own humble opinion, a terrific singer. And while his thing was more of a classic rock, hello, genius here. And the girls across the hall at MIT blasted the song for two weeks straight that one time, so really, it shouldn’t be so surprising he remembered the lyrics word to word. “First you gonna say, you ain’t running game, thinking I’m believing every word. Call me beautiful, so original, telling me I’m not like other girls!” Tony rolled his eyes, empathising. “I was in my zone, before you came along, now I’m thinking maybe you should go.” A shoo hand motion. “Blah, blah, blah, blah, I be like nah to the I, to the no, no, no.”

Grinning like a madlad she was, Carol took over, leaning over Maria to clasp Tony’s shoulder. “All my ladies listen up, if that boy just ain’t enough-”

“Hey!” Tony yelped, affronted. First, the lyrics said ‘just ain’t giving up’ and second, he was more than enough, thank you very much. He was downright a handful. A full course meal. Carol of course ignored him. The meanie.

“-lick your lips and swing your hips and all you gotta say is, MY NAME IS NO, MY SIGN IS NO, my number is, no, you need to let it go, you need to let it go-”

“Nah to the I to the no, no, no,” Tony finished for her because he was nice like that.

***

Peggy watched in mild awe as the brunette boy and blonde woman took turns belting the lyrics in her beer bottle like it was a mic. The suitor-to-be turned tails after the first chronous, but the spontageous singers didn’t seem to notice, getting up to dance instead.

“If I want a man, I would get a man,” the man sang with shimmer to his hips and a meaningful wink in Steve’s direction. The captain turned tomato red and Bucky barked out in laughter.

“But it’s never my priority!” the built blonde cheered, finger-gunning her girl friend. They dived into the chronous again with enthusiasm.

The dark skinned woman who had been sitting between the two singers shuffled to the seat right next to Peggy’s. “I’m sorry for his friends,” she said, pointing at the last member of their company.

“They’re your friends too!” the black man protested, though there was no heat in it. He scooted over too, taking his beer along.

“They’re your friends when Tony started it,” the woman informed him matter-of-factly before turning back to Peggy. “Maria Rambeau. And I really am sorry if Tony interrupted something.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Peggy admitted and shook Maria’s offered hand. “Peggy Carter. That’s Steve Rogers and James Barnes.”

“Call me Bucky,” Bucky raised his beer in greeting.

“James Rhodes, call me Rhodey,” Rhodes saluted his brother in name with his own bottle. 

***

It was a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Have my fave cover of "No" by Meghan Trainor that inspired this bullocks  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8ZRjFfajEg


End file.
